The present invention relates to a deflection circuit for a cathode ray display tube having a planar array of substantially rectangular, parallel electrodes which in cooperation with another spaced apart planar electrode defines a deflection zone. By providing a suitable voltage pattern on the parallel electrodes, the other planar electrode being at a substantially constant voltage, then an electron beam entering laterally into the deflection zone is defelected as desired towards the other planar electrode. Field scanning can be effected by suitably changing the voltage levels and pattern. The planar electrode may be the input electrode of a channel plate electron multiplier or an optically transparent electrode applied to the faceplate of a display tube.